


Same Old War

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Aliens With Abilities, All It Takes To Change The Course Of History Is The Will Of A Single Man, All Warfare Is Based On Deception, Civil War, Crossover, Crossover Of Original Universe Called Chaotic Conundrum, F/F, F/M, Romance, You Know What They Say About Revenge You'd Better Be Ready To Dig Two Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: After Korra's and Asami's honeymoon, an assassination attempt on President Zhu Li's life is made by those who call themselves the Silent Death. All the while, invaders from other realms and worlds caught up in a conflict as old as time itself plunges their world into chaos. The two opposing sides called the Soldiers of Light and the Champions of Damnation threaten to drag mankind into their age-old war. In this world, they must fight tooth and claw to survive the chaos of the new invaders.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 3





	1. The Day That The World Breaks Down

3rd P.O.V. 

At the heart of Republic City, at the palace of the president, six figures remain shrouded in darkness. They watch as metal benders patrol the outside areas of the palace, unknowing to what is about to happen.

One of the figures wearing a blue shrouded mask over his face, with short, brown hair and red eyes jumps down, sneaking up behind one of the guards. He is dressed in a red-violet and purple uniform-like shirt, with black pants and grey shoes. Quietly crouched, he quickly wraps a gloved hand over the guard's mouth before slicing his neck with a dagger. Blood pools out of the large wound as he quickly drags the body over to the river and tosses it into the open waters. Looking up he sees a woman with mid-back length black hair and purple eyes wearing a partial white mask with silver metallic groovings towards the lower front of it. A large scar-like hole is slashed through the right eye opening, giving off the appearance of a cross shape. The eye exposed through the eye socket in the mask is glowing red, giving off an almost inhuman appearance. She is dressed in grey pants with boots, along with a brown jacket with a black undershirt. Nodding to her friend, she quickly pulls out a sword hilt, bending the water so that it creates an ice sword. 

Sneaking up behind one of the guards, she stabs the guard deep in his abdomen, before pulling it out quickly. Rolling the body underneath a bridge, she looks over to two more of her comrades, an earth bender and a fire bender, who use a combination of their abilities to kill a few more of the guards. The earth bender is a male dressed in a dark green and grey hooded jacket with a black leather belt going directly across from it complete with black pants and grey boots. He wears a black skull bandana around the lower part of his face, along with a black eye patch going directly across his right eye. He has short brown hair and dark green eyes. The fire bender is a woman with medium length wavy red hair, dressed in a tannish brown sweater vest with pockets towards the front of the shirt along with brown pants and black boots. She wears a black face mask with an orange mask on the upper part of her face, with curvy patterns on it. 

One of her last friends, a man with short mahogany hair wearing a white mask with six red stripes near the bottom of it, dual-wields two axes, using them to slice off the heads of the last remaining guards. He wears a dark grey collared short-sleeved shirt with white stripes underneath the collar folding inward and down the middle, with a black undershirt with dark grey pants and brown boots. 

Out in the distance is a man wearing a handcrafted mask, stitched up in an intersection with tan-colored fabric. The rest of the mask is grey. A scar goes over the right side of the eye opening, with thin triangular stripes on the sides and bottom of the mask. The man has short light brown hair and wields a crossbow in his hands. He is dressed in a blue fluffy collared jacket wearing a black undershirt with grey pants and black boots. 

With their work done, they make it outside of the palace. Placing a bomb on it, they press the button on the detonator, exploding the wall into oblivion. They quickly sprint inside, searching for their target. Each of them scrambles through each of the rooms of the palace until they hear the sirens of the metal bending police force.

The earth bender pulls out a small hand-held radio, saying in a deep voice, "We need to go. Reaper. Shoot a line."

The man with the crossbow, dubbed Reaper, fires a metal line to a building close to the docks. Using makeshift hooks, they zip line down the metal rope, making their way into the streets. From there, they sprint through various streets and alleyways, dodging the spot lights of the metal bending police. 

After recovering for a few minutes, they regain their breaths. When they hear the police sirens getting closer, the earth bender, named Nero, creates a hole in the earth below them, allowing each of them to jump down into it before the earth bender closes it behind them. 

The fire bender, named Hundreds, creates a ball of blue fire in her hand, creating a source of light. Nero moves in a smooth motion, creating a tunnel for them to travel across deep underground away from the police. 

They continue for this for some time, until the man dual-wielding the axes, named Thorne, says, "I sense the Spirit Portal."

Nero asks, "How close are we?" 

Thorne sits down and meditates for a moment, closing his eyes. He creates a spirit projection of himself and floats up to the top of the ground, sticking his head up, looking around for anyone.

After seeing no one around, he looks behind him and sees the portal behind him. He flies back down and reconnects with his body. Standing up, he says, "Its right above us."

Nero nods his head and quickly creates a ramp of sorts, allowing them to walk it up. After creating a hole that breaches the surface, they each climb out of it before Nero closes the hole behind them. They quickly make a break for the portal, entering it inside almost immediately. 

When they finally enter, they begin their trek through the fantastical world of spirits, remaining stiff and vigilant. After walking around for who knows how long, they find themselves in a dark and eerie forest, with thick fog surrounding them.

A silent whoosh of air blows through the empty trees, signaling that danger is near. Suddenly, a shadowy entity appears before them, shrouded with dark black energy. They immediately get into bowing positions when the entity appears right before their eyes. 

The entity stands at around six and a half feet tall, with thin curved horns jutting from the top of his head at about half of a foot in length. His glowing black eyes with glowing red irises are the only noticeable feature.

Bowing to him, Nero says, "Master...we have returned." 

The shadowy entity speaks in a dark masculine tone, **"Indeed you have. Have you completed what has been required of you six?"**

Nero speaks up again, replying, "We attempted to get the target sir, but we were unable to locate him. Master, you know the details."

The figure chuckles, saying, **"You are right, my dear Nero. You have served me well. I should have put you in charge long before. The pieces of the board have now been cast, the first step taken. Now you must wait. Be patient and wait for what is to come next. Your next assignment is to wait here and train yourselves further. I will come to you when I am in need of your services again. You all have a place in the New World that is to come."**

Nero then stands back up, asking, "Master? When will you present yourself to us in person?"

He chuckles deeply, saying, **"You shall see soon enough. All of humanity shall see. Until then, I bid you all a farewell. Until we meet again. Vivat ac tenebras."**

As quick as he is there, he disappears without a trace, leaving his servants alone. 

* * *

During the same night, five creatures shrouded in dark black cloaks walk around in the darker areas of Republic City. They head into a bar where the gang members of Republic City like to hang out. When they enter, one of the members of the five-person army locks the door behind them. Pulling out weapons of medieval nature, they begin slaughtering all of the occupants inside of the bar.

After the task is done, one of them dressed in a dark grey shrouded hood with dark black colored skin, glowing red eyes, and white sharp teeth head over to one of his companions and picks him up into the air with one hand. 

The hood from the victim's head is revealed, revealing a man with small black curved horns on the top of his head. He says, "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

The black-skinned creature says in a dark demonic sounding voice, **"One of us must remain to fulfill our lord's plans. You shall serve that purpose."**

Before the horned person can say anything, the humanoid creature crushes his windpipe with one hand. He lets go of the now-dead horned creature, before turning to his companions saying, **"Let us go, brothers. We must meet with our lord immediately."**

Each of his companions nods at his words. They then disappear from view, teleporting to a faraway realm. 

* * *

At around 5 in the morning, Korra is awakened from her restful slumber by Mako. Rousing out of sleep, she looks over to him and asks drowsily, "What is so important that you need to wake me this early?"

Mako replies, "I got a call from Lin about President Zhu Li. She requires your presence in a meeting."

The Avatar sighs deeply, asking, "And this couldn't wait until later, why?"

"Because there was an assassination attempt at her mansion last night. She wants to speak with you ASAP."

Sitting up out of bed, she rubs the tiredness out of her eyes saying, "Fine. Tell her I will be there shortly."

Mako nods and exits the room, sliding the doors closed. The covers ruffle slightly as Asami's voice asks, "What did Mako want?"

Korra looks over her shoulder and sees her girlfriend looking at her with tired, exhausted eyes. She responds, "He said that President Zhu Li wanted to speak with me about an assassination attempt on her life."

"Sounds pretty serious. Why does she want you, though?"

The dark-skinned woman shrugs her shoulders, replying, "Your guess is as good as mine, Asami."

She climbs out of bed and begins getting ready for the day. Several minutes later, when she is fully dressed in her normal attire, she places a kiss on her girlfriend's temple, saying, "I'll see you soon, alright? This shouldn't take me too long."

Asami lets out a muffled sigh, saying, "Alright...stay safe."

The black-haired woman curls back up into the covers, falling back asleep. Korra exits the bedroom and heads out of Tenzin's house on Air Temple Island. She takes off of the ground, flying into the air on her glider. While gliding over the waters of the bay, she stares at her reflection in the crystal clear water. She continues her flight across the waters, watching as the sun begins to peek above the horizon, giving way to the beginning of the day. Korra flies her way over to the mansion, where she lands in front of the mansion, the glider retracting into the staff. Looking over to where bright flashes of cameras are, she walks over, only to gasp when she sees the corpses of the metal benders killed from the previous night. A sick feeling wells up in the pit of her stomach. 

"Avatar Korra! This way, please!"

Looking over, she sees a few metal benders waving her over. She quickly jogs her way over to them. They escort her over to a more protected facility, and into a meeting room. They guard the front of the door, remaining stationary. Grabbing the door handle, she swings it open to reveal a large room usually reserved for meetings. Closing the door behind her, she spots President Zhu Li sitting at a table. Turning around, she says, "Avatar Korra. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

She nods her head, saying, "It's no problem. What can I do for you?"

"Come. Sit with me."

Looking around, she walks over to the chair and sits in it. Shifting uncomfortably, she says, "Mako told me about the attempt. Is this what you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes...and no. As of right now, Lin is overseeing the case of catching those who tried to murder me last night. Here. The security cameras caught these images of the perpetrators."

She slides a few photos across the table, allowing Korra to see them. Taking a look at them, she asks, "I don't recognize them. Maybe they might be with the Red Lotus."

She responds, "While that may be possible, I doubt that this is the case. They weren't wearing any symbols of the Red Lotus, nor did they mention any of those that they were working for. They came in a small team of six. A water bender, an earth bender, and a fire bender. Three non-benders. The non-benders used various weaponry. They were dressed like common thugs. However, they were incredibly skilled enough if they were able to kill several of the metal bending guards. I know that you're on vacation, but I need you. I need you to find these six and bring them to justice."

Korra crosses her arms, asking, "And why is it my job to do this? Aren't the police perfectly capable of this?"

"Normally I would say yes, but given the circumstances of something else that has come up, I personally want your help. During that same time last night, there was a massacre at a bar downtown. All of the gang members have been slaughtered along with some civilians that got caught up in the crossfire."

Standing up, she beckons Korra with a hand asking for her to follow her. Following her gesture, she heads into another room where medical staff and metal benders look over the dead body of a man with short black hair and black curved horns on top of his head. Korra lets out an audible gasp at the sight of the body. 

"What...what is this?"

"That's what I hope you're able to tell me. Does this resemble anything like something you would know?"

Shaking her head, she replies, "No, it doesn't."

Zhu Li then says, "After doing some investigating on this body, it has been determined that this creature is...not human. Nor a spirit."

"So what are you saying? You think that this entity comes from somewhere else?"

"We're not sure. We're still working on more information. So far, the public doesn't know what was the cause of the massacre, but there are those who are questioning it. We can't keep hiding this from the media forever."

"I see. Well, I'll get started with some research. Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all, Avatar Korra."

She nods her head and sprints out of the building, flying with her glider back to Air Temple Island. 

* * *

A few hours later...

"We've been working on this for hours! And we're still not even close to the truth!"

Korra slams her fist on the table, growling slightly. Asami goes over to her girlfriend, saying, "Relax. Nobody ever said that we would find the solution to this issue in a few hours."

Suddenly Bolin's voice comes from the other room saying, "Uh, what the hell is that!?"

Korra hears the desperation within his voice, which she says, "What's going on out there?"

Mako then says, "Korra, Asami, you might want to see this."

The two quickly head outside only to see large circular blood-red portals opening up out into the ground, with several different types of humanoid creatures marching out by the thousands. 

Meanwhile...

Nero and the five other members remain in the Spirit World. Deadlock finally breaks the silence saying, "So, what do you think is going on in the real world right now?"

Reaper responds, "No clue. Right now, we just train ourselves to become stronger, just like our master has ordered us too."

Suddenly, the shadowy figure returns, appearing once again, out of nowhere. Each of the six stops what they were doing and get into bowing positions. 

Nero says, "Master. What will you have us do?"

The creature says, **"The time has come, Nero."**

Suddenly the shadowy creature disappears, with a blood-red circular portal opening up before them. A man with brown colored skin, short grey hair and black eyes with glowing red irises, steps out of it. He wears hardened battle armor reminiscent of medieval armor. Two half-foot purple curved horns reside on the top of his head. With a sinister grin, with white fangs, he says, **"Hello, mortals. Your lord is here. Fear not, for I am a merciful and benevolent Ferox. Your dedication and loyalty shall be well rewarded. Now come with me, my friends. Today, we change the fate of this world. And from here on out, you may call me Harken."**


	2. Interrogation

3rd P.O.V. 

As the armies march out of the red portals by the thousands, Bolin screams out, "What the hell are these things!?"

Mako says, "I don't know. Somebody should go and alert President Zhu Li."

Pointing towards the mansion where the President stays, she says, "I think she is already aware of it. Look."

Flying men resembling humans with curved black horns on their heads, black devilish tails, and flying on black angelic wings wielding various abilities fly over towards the mansion, taking out some of the guards. 

Korra slams her fist on the table saying, "This is bad. Real bad. How on earth am I supposed to stop an invasion like this?"

An unfamiliar woman's voice says, "You don't. Not on your own at least."

Looking up, the Avatar looks over to her friends saying, "Did any of you just hear that?"

The three of them nod their heads, which then they hear the woman's voice again. 

"If you're going to fight a war against them, you're going to need to know who you're dealing with."

Sensing where the person is hiding, Korra blasts a raging ball of fire behind her, only to hear the voice say, "Wait, stop! It's only me!"

The woman suddenly disappears and then reappears at will in front of the Avatar, saying, "Just listen to me. I can help you."

The woman has long black hair flowing down to the middle of her back with white tips at the ends of her hair and has metallic silver-colored eyes. Before she can continue, however, Asami uses her Mechanist glove to send jolts of electricity through the mysterious woman, sending her spiraling to the ground, groaning in pain. Asami then picks her up and sets her on a chair. She turns to Mako, who uses a pair of metal handcuffs to cuff her wrists behind her back, behind the chair. When she comes back into full focus, Asami clenches her hand and punches the strange woman in the gut, causing her to wheeze slightly. 

Korra says in an angered tone, "Asami! What are you doing!?"

The black-haired woman looks back up to the Avatar responding in an enraged tone, "She is with those that just arrived! I am getting the answers that I seek!"

Probing up the Mechanist glove once more, she shocks the strange woman right where her heart is for a few seconds, causing her to scream in agony. Tendrils of electricity flow through her entire body, sending hot flashes of pain up and down her spine. Asami finally stops with the electrocution, before looking around for a weapon, only to see a small combat knife connected to a belt around the mysterious woman's hips. Picking it up, she unclasps the knife out of its' case before twirling it around in the air for a moment. She then points it at the mysterious woman speaking in a demanding tone, "Tell me what I want to know."

The woman with black hair with white tips locks eye contact with her, saying, "Ask away."

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" Pointing the knife towards her leg, she then takes it and stabs it right through the woman's thigh, causing her to scream loudly from the initial shock of the pain. Breathing raggedly, she says, "Enough with this interrogation! I came here to tell you this, not to be tortured like a prisoner! Seriously, is this how you people interrogate people?"

The woman then chuckles deeply, before standing up. She easily breaks the metal cuffs off of her arms saying, "You have quite the nerve to do this to someone who's not human." 

Korra immediately says, "We get it. Just tell us what we want to know and we won't harm you."

Chuckling once more, she responds, "You'll just hurt me again. It's fine. I can take it."

Grabbing the hilt of the knife stuck in her leg, she pulls it out, letting out a loud grunt of pain. Light blue blood begins pooling out of the large wound in her leg before the wound begins to heal itself back up at a fast rate. Wiping the blood off of the knife with her shirt, she twirls it around before placing it back into its holster, saying, "For starters, my name is Melody Valverde, although most people know me as Erica. I'm from another realm called Niron where some of my fellow brethren are from."

Korra raises an eyebrow saying, "Right...so Erica. Mind telling us who these invaders of our world are?"

"I'd love too!" Sitting back down into the chair, she then explains, "There are a number of races who have come here to this planet to continue in our civil war."

Asami asks, "There's a war going on between these invaders?"

"Mmhmm! Here, let me make a brief synopsis of the whole thing. Although there are a number of contenders from different races from different realms, the main contenders are the Feroxes or Helvons, creatures with horns, devilish tails, and black angelic wings, the Angels or Adra, their main rival. They're the opposite, so they have white angelic wings. There are the Zyvoians from the Zyvoian Realm, also known as Void Beasts. They're blue-skinned and purple-skinned creatures allied with the Feroxes. There's also the Warvian Skeletons, skeletal zombie-like creatures who hale from a realm known as the Nether Realm. There's the Skinmancers, grey like elvish creatures who have the ability to shapeshift, there are the Nironians, or Demi-Elementals, who are people like me who have specific elemental abilities. There are the Shadowborn and the Nightmares, black-skinned creatures who have many abilities. They're locked in a civil war with each other as well. Forgot to mention the Vampires or Xalivans and the werewolves. They're also locked in a war of their own. Some of the lesser races are the Edorian Witches, the Zecronians or Starlight Beasts, the Oavians or Celestial Cylons, the Valorians including both Frost Slayers and Bladed Centurions, and the Galavanians or Astral Sylphs. Does that answer your question?"

Korra blinks for a few moments, before responding, "Wow...that's a lot of info to take in...mind telling me who the two sides are and which side you're on?"

"Sure! The main two rivals are the Soldiers of Light and the Champions of Damnation. The main allies in the Soldiers of Light are the Angels, the Vampires, the Shadowborn, the Skinmancers, and the Nironians, or Demi-Elementals. A few of our allies are also a few people from the Frost Slayer, Oavian, Bladed Centurion, and Zecronian races. The other group, the Champions of Damnation are mostly comprised of the Feroxes, the Nightmares, the Zyvoians, the Warvian Skeletons, and the werewolves. Some of their lesser allies are from the Edorian Witch and Galavanian races. I'm on the side of the Soldiers of Light."

Asami then says plainly, "Can you tell us why you're here?"

Erica nods her head saying, "We accidentally teleported here by mistake. We were supposed to be fighting in the Nightmare Realm, but someone must have screwed up because now we're here in your world."

Suddenly a woman with black hair going down to the middle of her back and red eyes jumps through a window, holding two silver metallic swords in her hands. Looking over to Erica the mysterious woman speaks in a foreign tongue, "Cum quid agis?"

Mako begins shooting fire at the mysterious woman, causing her to jump high into the air, holding onto one of the rafters on the ceiling. Jumping down, she points the swords at the fire bender, saying, "You know not whom it is that you're dealing with, human!"

Erica quickly intervenes saying, "Alexandra, stop! We're not here to fight them! We're here to fight the Champions of Damnation, remember?"

Alexandra turns towards Erica, saying, "In that, we are in agreement." She lowers her swords, which Erica turns around to face Mako saying, "I apologize for her actions. She's very trigger happy and very protective over me."

Mako says, "It's fine. Who's your friend here?"

Alexandra responds, "The name's Alexandra Venzor, member of the Crimson Xalivans."

Erica clarifies saying, "She's a vampire. She's with the Soldiers of Light."

Suddenly a woman with parts of her arms turned into red sword blades jumps into the building, doing a roll, and swinging her bladed arms together, giving the impression that she's ready for a fight. The woman has red hair flowing down to her back and orange-colored eyes. Suddenly, a woman with wavy chest-length black hair and light blue eyes jumps crashes down from the ceiling holding a short white sword giving off a rainbow hue in the glint of the blade, as well as a rhino revolver strapped to her hip. The black-haired woman wears a partial gas mask, covering her nose and mouth on her face. 

A woman with long waist-length blue hair and red eyes jumps in on the action, wielding a giant light blue sword in her hands. Next is a woman of shorter stature, with long black hair and red eyes, looking similar to Alexandra. In her hands is a black scythe. A portal opens and a woman with long purple hair and blue eyes steps in, wielding an automatic assault rifle. Another woman jumps through one of the windows, having shoulder-length orange hair and purple eyes, wielding light green energy from her fingertips.

Suddenly an explosion goes off, blowing a hole in the wall. In steps, two women lumbering around six feet tall. One has long black hair and red eyes, wielding a grey and silver battleax while the other, who has long black hair with silver tips and with heterochromia eyes, one blue and one red, wields a large rectangular war hammer. The two then part ways as a woman wearing white armor dressed in a white cape, steps into the room. In her hands are a scimitar sword and a golden and white plated shield. The woman has long white hair flowing down to her back with crystal blue eyes with hints of silver in them. 

Each of the members of Team Avatar gets into fighting stances, ready for a fight. The white-haired woman raises a hand saying in a sweet caring tone, "Cease all hostilities, humans. We are not here to harm you."

Mako replies annoyed, "Yeah, well then tell your lackeys here to stand down, and maybe we'll consider it."

Looking around to her friends, she says, "You heard the man. Stand down. All of you."

One by one, each of the women lowers their weapons. Suddenly Erica comes running up to the white-haired woman saying, "Althea! You finally made it!" 

She then tackles her, hugging her tightly. Althea drops her shield in the process and wraps her free arm around the shorter woman saying, "It's nice to see you here, Melody. I'm glad that all of you are here."

The red-haired woman with her arms as sword blades shapeshifts them back to her normal arms, before saying, "Yeah, well you weren't exactly precise on where you wanted us to meet up at."

The shorter woman with black hair and red eyes wielding a scythe places it onto her back, before replying, "Says you, Sage. As I recall, you're not exactly the keenest with your senses. Not like Violetta over here."

Sage then replies with a snarky comeback, saying, "Really? You're saying that to me? We both come from the same planet! Violetta, back me up on this!"

The woman with wavy black hair wearing a mask, named Violetta, says in a robotic, feminine tone, "I have no intention of getting involved in this little feud of yours."

Sage snorts softly, saying, "Figures you would say that. What about you, Pandorica? You're not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer either."

The shorter woman with black hair and red eyes, named Pandorica, replies, "Oh, so now you dare to testify against my wits? You know that without me, you could have been persuaded over by your husband to join the Champions of Damnation. Then we'd have no choice but to fight you."

Sage growls deeply saying in a feral sounding voice, "Leave Damian out of this! This isn't about him!"

The woman with shoulder-length orange hair and purple eyes says, "Will you two cut it out? We're trying to have a rational conversation with the humans here."

Sage protests, "No fair, Marvella! She was the one who started it!"

Pandorica crosses her arms, saying in a deadpan voice, "I stand by what I say and I'm not taking it back."

Marvella, the woman with orange hair, pinches the bridge of her nose saying, "God, you two are insufferable."

The woman with purple hair and blue eyes says, "So...Violetta, how're things going at home?"

Violetta responds in her robotic voice modulator, "Decent enough. It was hard to get my partners off of my back for this mission. I'm sure you understand, right Aurora?"

The woman with purple hair, Aurora, laughs slightly, saying, "Of course. Men are stubborn at times. Especially when you're dating three of them."

The woman with waist-length blue hair and red eyes swings her sword onto the ground before walking up to Alexandra saying, "Hello, Alexandra. It's great to see you again."

Alexandra turns to the other woman, saying, "Hey there, Alessia!" 

The two hug each other briefly, before pulling away from each other. Alexandra says, "So, you and Aurora got roped into this mess as well? Glad I'm not the only one."

Alessia replies, "Actually, ours was voluntary. Althea was looking for recruits to join her army, and she asked us to join her. Naturally, we said yes."

Erica then walks over to the woman with long black hair and red eyes holding her battleax and the woman with long black hair with silver tips, and heterochromia red and blue eyes holding her war hammer, saying, "Hey there guys! It's been so long since I've seen you! How long has it been Magdaline? A year? Two years?"

The woman with black hair and red eyes holding the battleax, Magdaline, replies in a dull monotone voice, "It has been precisely ten months, two weeks and four days since we have last spoken to each other, Ms. Valverde."

Erica says in mock hurt, "Aww, I told you, just call me Erica! No need for formalities! We're all friends here!"

The woman with black hair with silver tips and heterochromia eyes says also in a dull monotone voice, "That may be so, but we are honor-bound to Althea's cause, by the Code of Eden."

Confusion wells up in the black-haired girl's silver eyes as she says, "...Right. I'm just going to pretend that what said means something. You do you, Armageddon."

Bolin notices the casualness of Erica's and Althea's hug, which he asks, "Um, are you two...you know...a thing?"

Althea asks, "Are you asking if Melody and I are romantically interested in each other? Goodness no! I'm married to my husband, Apollo."

Erica then pipes in, saying, "And I'm engaged to a man named Alyx. Well, not a man in your case. Not a human." 

Bolin says, "Ah...I see."

Korra then steps into the conversation asking, "Excuse me, but who are all of you people and who are you with?" 

Althea sighs deeply saying, "Everyone here that you see fights for the Soldiers of Light."

"Meaning...?"

"They work with me." 

The white-haired woman points towards Violetta saying, "This is Violetta, renowned assassin and excellent in sword combat and marksmanship. She's from the best of her race." 

Pointing towards Sage she explains, "That's Sage, a Bladed Centurion. She has the ability to morph her hands into weapons of destruction." 

Pointing next to the red-head is Pandorica and Marvella saying, "This is Pandorica. She's from an extremely powerful group of Shadow Energy users from the realm of Niron. And next to her is Marvella, an extremely powerful witch hailing from the Edorian Witches. Powerful magicians they are with all kinds of useful and deadly spells. She's also my daughter." 

Pointing towards a familiar blue haired woman and purple haired woman, she continues, "That's Alessia and Aurora Borealis. Both of them are Celestial Cylons hailing from Oavis. They have energy abilities and are masterful with illusion based magic. Powerful these two are." 

Gesturing towards the vampire she says, "This is Alexandra. A Xalivan, or as your kin may know as a vampire. She is one of the leaders of her race, and are masterful with their abilities."

She then nods behind her saying, "The two women behind me are Magdaline, the one with the axe, and Armageddon, the one with the hammer. These two work specifically for me as my body guards. They are powerful both in terms of physical strength and their unique abilities. They have been trained to be weapons since birth. They are not to be messed with. Make no mistake, they can end you without a single thought."

Pointing towards Erica, she says, "I see that you've already gotten acquainted with Erica. She is also a Nironian, with mastery over air and sea. She is in your case, the equivalent of an air bender and a water bender combined." 

"And finally, there's me. Althea Luzar, one of the main leaders of the Adra, or as some call my kind, Angels. Together, we fight for freedom and justice against the Champions of Damnation who seek only to exterminate us for their own satisfaction. Backing with me are the Shadowborn, the Vampires, the Skinmancers, the Demi-Elementals, and other miscellaneous allies from some of the other realms. Such examples are those who stand before you." 

Walking up to Korra, the angel asks, "You are the Avatar, yes? You represent order and balance of your kind." 

Korra stutters out, "That's not the official description, but yes. The Avatar is meant to keep and bring balance to the four nations in our world. However, by bringing your war to our planet, you are threatening the peace between us all." 

"If I recall correctly, it was not us who chose to come here on purpose. But until the Champions of Damnation leave this place, I'm afraid that we must remain here as well. Tell me, Avatar...?"

"Korra. My name is Korra."

"Right. Avatar Korra. Tell me, who is in charge of your kind?"

Asami asks, "Why do you want to know that?"

She responds, "Because if I know my enemies, which I do, they will try to persuade whoever is in charge to join their side, if they haven't done so already." 

Mako crosses his arms, asking, "How can you be so certain of this?"

Sorrowfully, Althea says, "Because my husband is one of the leaders of the Champions of Damnation."


	3. Uninvited Guests

3rd P.O.V. 

Deep in the heart of the mansion, Zhu Li remains at her desk with several metal benders guarding her, with Lin Beifong and Varrick at her sides. 

Zhu Li asks, "Does anybody have any idea of what's going on out there?"

Lin replies, "We're doing all we can to restore order, but these invaders came out of nowhere. We don't even know who they are, what they want, or where they came from. Right now, they shall be treated as enemies of Republic City. We're here to protect you."

Pulling out a radio, she asks, "Corporal, how's it looking outside?"

The man replies through the radio, "Cheif! There's too many of them! We can't hold them out for lo-*hurk*"

The sounds of choking plays through the small device, when suddenly the doors to the office are slammed open. A tall humanoid with solid black skin as dark as night dressed in solid dark grey armor wearing a horned helmet walks inside, holding the corporal metal bender with a gloved fist by the throat, choking him until his neck breaks underneath the peer pressure of his strength. The warrior walks inside, before tossing the corpse at the rest of the metal benders, resting on the ground in front of them with the man's neck bent at an odd angle. 

The warrior says in a dark menacing voice, **"Surrender to the might of the Champions of Damnation, or suffer the same fate as your unfortunate friend here."**

Lin and the rest of the metal benders get into fighting stances. Metal bending their cables, they begin launching them at the warrior standing before them. Wielding a large silver metal sword, he begins slicing through the steel cables with brute strength. Running towards them, he holsters his sword, before summoning large black tendrils created out of his power. They twist and coil around slightly as if they have a mind of their own. They launch themselves at the metal benders, going immediately for their necks. Five or six metal benders get caught in the air by the tendrils, getting strangled to death by them. One by one, the tendrils release them, letting their bodies collapse to the ground, lifeless. 

The mysterious warrior marches towards Lin, saying in the same dark menacing voice, **"Lord Harken is willing to show mercy to those who submit. Now surrender, or die like these pathetic weaklings before you."**

He picks her up by the collar of her shirt, raising her up to his level to meet his glowing orange eyes peering through the darkness of his helmet. Lin then extends a large metal blade from the top of her gauntlet, swinging it into his chest. When the tip of the blade comes into contact with the armor, it fractures and snaps in two pieces, barely making a dent in the armor. 

The warrior then says, **"Your pathetic steel blade is no match against my armor. A valiant effort, but it does not matter. The Champions of Damnation will not submit to such lesser beings than us. We are superior. We are the future. And we...are your destruction."**

He begins to choke her all the while Varrick and Zhu Li stand helpless, shaking and quivering in fear of the mighty being standing before them. Lin's life flashes before her eyes as she feels herself suffocating from his grip. 

A masculine voice calls out, **"Lazaras! That is enough! Release her!"**

Lazaras wordlessly drops Lin onto the floor, who immediately begins coughing, taking in as much air as she can. Turning behind him, he sees Harken standing by the doorway, dressed in an all-black business suit. 

Lazaras replies to him, **"Do not feel pity or remorse for these inferior beings! They are not on the same level as you and I!"**

Harken replies, **"They may be inferior, but they serve a purpose. All life serves a purpose. There will be no more slaughtering of innocent men."**

**"Harken, surely you don't mean what you sa-"**

**"My decision is final, Lazaras. Or do I need to remind you why it is you who serves me?"**

Lazaras clutches his hand into a fist, before he bows his torso slightly, replying, **"As you wish, my lord."**

Varrick whispers to Zhu Li, "We need to get the heck out of here!"

A medium toned male voice says, **"Don't even bother trying to escape."**

A man wearing dark grey and red-orange armor jumps down from the ceiling, with two swords in his hands. In his left hand is a golden yellow sword with an orange crystal in the hilt of the sword, while in his right hand is a black and silver sword turning black to the hilt of the blade. Both swords look very identical to each other and work as two halves of a whole. 

Another man jumps down from the ceiling, dressed in silver grey armor resembling a skull wielding a double-bladed fighting stick sword that is able to detach into two smaller blades. Twirling it around in his hand, the warrior then replies after his friend, **"There is no way out of here. You're outgunned, outnumbered, and outmatched. Surrender peacefully, and we swear no harm will come to the rest of your race."**

Zhu Li and Varrick immediately back up at the sight of the two warriors in front of them. Harken then walks over to them saying, **"Apollyon. Diomedes. Remove your helmets. Do you not see that you're terrifying the humans to death?"**

The one wearing red-orange armor removes his helmet first, revealing his face. His skin is a normal skin tone, a light peach. The man has short purple hair with two black curved horns sticking out of the top of his head. What is most scary about him are his eyes. His eyes are mismatched, heterochromia, but are unnatural colors. His left eye is solid blue with a light blue iris while his right eye is solid green with a red iris. Both pupils in his eyes are narrow slits, black in color, like that of a vampire's. What gives off an intimidating look is the dark thick purple smoke coming out of his eyes, flowing through the air. 

His companion in turn, removes his helmet as well, revealing his face. This man has shoulder-length black hair with yellow eyes with red irises in them, along with thin black slanted pupils in them. Like Harken and his companion, he has horns jutting out from his head. However, they are red instead of the normal black color. A slight stubble lies on his chin and around his mouth. His skin is also light-skinned, like his friend. 

The man with purple hair speaks up first, saying to Harken, **"There. We took off our helmets. Happy now?"**

Harken hums in acknowledgment, before looking over to Zhu Li and Varrick. Walking over to them, he says in a calming voice, **"I believe that we haven't had the pleasure of introducing ourselves to you."**

Zhu Li replies darkly, "I want nothing to do with you, you foul demon."

Harken places a hand over his heart, saying in mock empathy, **"Your words wound me so, young maiden. Regardless, I shall introduce ourselves. My name is Harken Lunetta. And these are my esteemed colleagues. Boys, tell this maiden who you are."**

The purple-haired horned man says, **"I'm Apollyon Luzar. Lord of the Ferox race, or as we are commonly referred to as Helvons."**

The black-haired man says, **"Salutations. I am Diomedes Vidakovic. Also Lord of the Ferox race."**

Lazaras says, **"I am Lazaras Rahlok, king of the Nightmares and of the Nightmare Realm."**

Another horned man runs in, with short dark brown hair and golden colored eyes. He has two small black horns and a black devilish tail. He is dressed in a black sweatshirt, with golden stripes on each side of his sleeves. Running into the room, he says, **"I apologize for being late, my lords. My men just finished taking care of the rest of the metal bending humans."**

The three turn around to see the Ferox standing before them. Apollyon says, **"It is quite alright, Alyx. Come. Join me at my side."**

Alyx bows slightly before sprinting over to the purple-haired Ferox's side, before summoning a golden and red-colored scythe out of thin air. Twirling it around in his hand, he turns to look at Zhu Li and Varrick with a softened expression. 

Noticing that he hasn't gotten the President's attention yet, he tuts to himself before whistling a few notes. Suddenly a large dark grey wolf-like creature standing on two hind legs jumps through one of the windows, landing on the ground with his paws. Glaring at the President he growls deeply, yellow-colored eyes staring deeply into her soul. This scares the shit out of her and makes her recoil back from him screaming. 

Harken continues, **"Now that I have your attention, Madame President, I would like to discuss terms for a proposition. A proposition that will greatly benefit us both. You see, my fellow friends and I are a part of a group called the Champions of Damnation. We seek to bring back what has been out of balance for so long. In your case, this would be order. Order to a world that is unjust and unfair. We wish to give everyone a fair chance to pursue their own dreams and desires. However, with order, there must also be it's opposite, chaos. In order for there to be order maintained, there first must be chaos and destruction. There are those that we fight that do not share our drive and our passion to make our dreams a reality. They call themselves the Soldiers of Light. What we seek is to exterminate these supposed 'defenders of peace' and bring the almighty to their knees. We shall be the strong aiding the weak. The Champions and the Soldiers have been in a long-standing battle for 2 years now. What we want...what I want...is for you to join us. Join me, and your people will know true freedom and prosperity. What do you say, Madame President?"**

The brown-haired woman looks up to the dark-skinned Ferox saying boldly, "Republic City will not surrender to such foreign entities like yourselves. You come into our world, attack our city, drag your war into our streets, and you have the audacity to ask me to join you? Republic City is home to both humans and spirits alike...but not to you. You are not welcome here. I suggest that you leave this place before the Navy comes."

Harken laughs deeply, saying, **"Is that what you really believe, Madame President? Or shall I call you...President Zhu Li Moon?"**

She flinches as she asks shakily, "How do you know my name?"

Circling around her desk, he replies, **"Oh I know everything about those I seek out. I can see your whole history in your eyes. This man next to you, Mr. Varrick, is it? He must be your husband, right?"**

Walking up to him he picks him up by the throat, and summoning a ball of blue fire in his other hand, he says, **"It would be quite a shame if something were to happen to him, hmm? After all, he is just a human. A non-bender. Just another boring scientist working on new machines to quote-unquote 'make the world a better place'. Humanity only seeks to destroy itself from the inside. With our help, we can stop that from happening. The countdown ticks every day, Madame President. Join me, and you will see something greater than yourself. You will serve a brighter, bigger...better purpose than what you're living in now."**

Lin suddenly get up and, grabbing her broken blade, she metal bends a new one before running up to Harken and slicing him across the face with her hidden blade. He lets out a grunt of pain, clutching his face. Apollyon and Diomedes approach him, Apollyon asking, **"Harken!"**

Lin says, "Don't you get the memo, demon? We will never join you."

Orange colored blood drips down his face, which Harken begins chuckling, before breaking into insane psychopathic sounding laughter. Turning his gaze on Lin, he says, **"You bitch. You dare to lay a hand on a royal Ferox!? A thousand hells await you, human!"**

Removing his hand from his face, Zhu Li, Varrick, and Lin watch with horror as the wound heals itself almost instantly. Pulling out a black sword, he points it towards her taunting, **"Very well, human. If you wish to fight me, then fight me in honorable combat, by ancient Ferox tradition. Metal bend yourself a sword and fight me one-on-one in sword combat. Let us prove who is the greater warrior."**


	4. Divine Intervention

3rd P.O.V. 

Lin's light green eyes narrow, as she responds, "Very well, demon. I accept your terms." With a wave of her arms, she turns a few metal objects in the room into a grey sword in a similar fashion to Harken's. Harken grins deeply, saying, **"Excellent. Let's see if your bite is as good as your bark, human."**

Swinging his sword experimentally in his hand, his blackened red eyes look over to her, grinning menacingly. They begin circling around each other, each looking for a chance to strike their opponent. Lin is the one to attack first, clashing her sword against Harken's. Harken moves his right foot back, making his body still as a statue, blocking her strike. Chuckling deeply, he taunts, **"Come on. Am I supposed to be impressed by this display of force?"**

Letting out a growl, she swings her bladed weapon at him from multiple angles, attempting to get him. With one hand behind his back, he uses his other hand holding his sword to block each and every one of her blocks with ease. 

As the two continue their sword fight, Apollyon and Diomedes turn behind them to see a few metal benders with steel cables attached to a metal blimp attempting to get Zhu Li and Varrick out of the office. Suddenly a golden-red colored scythe goes flying through the air, slicing through the cables instantly. Alyx takes off his sweatshirt, exposing a red colored t-shirt with slits in the back, allowing large black angelic feathery wings to poke through. He flaps his wings before zooming through the air, flying outside of the window. Flying through the air, he snaps his wings shut, allowing him to free fall out of the sky towards the ground where two metal benders already have their weapons out. Stretching his wings open, prevents him from making contact with the ground at the last second. His scythe falls down from the window, collapsing towards the ground at a fast rate. Holding out his hand, he grasps onto the handle of the weapon before it makes contact with the ground. 

Staring at his opponents, Alyx says, **"You picked a bad time to get lost friend."**

Summoning a ball of electricity in his hand, he continues, **"Allow me to show you the way to salvation."**

Firing bolts of electricity at the metal benders, he ducks underneath their cables, slicing through them with his scythe. Charging at them, he jumps over a large jagged piece of earth, not even flinching at the close distance. Summoning blue fire, he rains hellfire down towards them, looking like an angel of death. Swinging his scythe around, he blocks more steel cables firing at him. One of the metal benders charges at him with their metal blade gauntlet exposed, stabbing him in the stomach. Stopping for a second, he raises a fist towards the metal bender and punches him in the face hard, causing him to topple away a distance away from him. Noticing the ripped fabric through his shirt, he says, **"You ripped my favorite shirt. Pesky little bastards you are."**

The metal benders watch with horror as the wound in his chest heals almost instantly. They begin backing away from him as he says, **"Now then. Who would like to strike me next?"**

Erica's voice rings out, "ALYX! HOC EST INSANIRE!"

Looking towards her, he replies, " **This is madness only if you view it that way, Erica. It is, after all, a matter of perspective."**

Erica grips her knife, before saying, "I don't want to fight you, Alyx! But what you're doing here isn't right. You of all people should know this!"

Alyx responds, **"What I'm doing isn't right? You're no better! You serve one who is as corrupt as the darkness itself. He serves as judge, jury, and executioner! We need not be adversaries. Join me, Melody."**

Erica shakingly pulls out a purple-colored sword, saying, "I can't. I'm sorry. I really didn't want it to come to this, my love, but you leave me no choice."

Twirling it around in her hand, she blasts a large gust of air at the dark-browned haired Ferox. He remains firmly planted in the ground by placing his scythe in the earth, keeping him rooted in the same spot. Spreading his wings, he says, **"Very well. If we must do this, then let us do this. Know this, Melody. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Donec mors nos ex parte."**

Silent tears trek down her face as she replies, "Donec mors nos ex parte."

Summoning different abilities, they begin lashing out at each other, raw elements clashing against each other. Large gusts of wind and water collide into the Ferox while bolts of electricity and fire are shot at the woman, causing them to burn her skin. 

Their weapons clash as the ground around them begins to destroy itself. Alyx summons multiple projectiles of ice and fires them at his fiance, causing her to use water to block them just in time. Generating large gusts of wind, she begins creating a tornado around the two of them. Helpless metal benders get tossed up into the air by the powerful gusts of air. As their weapons clash, they begin attempting to strike each other, ducking and dodging each of their blows. Alyx's eyes turn a bloody red as he begins creating large gusts of black-colored energy, shooting them at Erica, causing her vision to become hazy and clouded. When she doesn't see him coming, a scythe comes into contact with her chest, the tip of the curved blade piercing through her stomach. Looking down she finds herself being lifted up into the air by Alyx's scythe, before being thrown off of the weapon. She collides into a small shop, destroying a part of the building by the force of her body. 

Bright blue-colored blood begins pooling around her body, causing her to fade in and out of consciousness. Clenching her hands into fists, she forces herself to get up, holding her sword with shaky hands. Alyx turns towards her once more, sensing that she is weak but not determined to give up. Igniting once more, he flows like a whirlwind, a flurry of swings stringing at Erica. It takes a lot of energy to duck, dodge, or block the strikes. Suddenly another strike of electricity is shot at her, sharp electric shockwaves of pain rippling through her. She screams loudly, collapsing to the ground once more. Walking up to her, she sees the heels of boots standing right in front of her. Looking up she sees golden-colored irises staring into her silver irises with sorrow. 

**"Melody...forgive me."**

He brings the scythe down onto her, about to strike her in the chest, only to be blocked by another scythe. The scythe is ripped out of Alyx's grasp and flies through the air, falling blade first into the soil of the earth. Pandorica twirls her scythe, saying fiercely, "If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me, hotshot!"

Meanwhile...

As Lin continues her battle with Harken, his attacks continue to grow harsher and faster, causing her to get exhausted and tired from blocking each of his attacks. With surprising strength, he manages to disarm, knocking the sword out of her hands. Catching the other sword in his hand, he dual-wields them saying, **"What will you do now?"**

Swinging them around at a fast rate, Lin does what she can to dodge them without using metal or earth bending. She uses her metal gauntlets to block the strikes towards her face and neck. Using the smaller blade on her gauntlet, she strikes at Harken, managing to stab him in the gut. Pulling it out of him, she punches him in the face with her bare fist, causing him to recoil backward. As orange-colored blood pools out of him slightly, he notices how torn up his business suit is from the fight they've had. Tearing it off of him, he growls, tightening his hold on the swords. Growling he says, **"You've got fire in you, Lin Beifong. You could prove reliable in our army."**

Lin responds, "Not a fat chance in hell, Harken."

Chuckling deeply, he says, **"Finally. Someone finally addresses me by my name. What a wonderful day to be alive, is it not, Lin? Come! Let us finish this battle so we may determine who the strongest warrior is!"**

Suddenly holes in the wall are detonated. Angelic warriors dressed in bright white and silver hardened armor with large white angelic wings enter inside, wielding several swords and shields of their own. A man dressed in a white business suit with a white undershirt, black buttoned-up vest, and blue tie steps inside, wielding two Automatic Tanker pistols (AK-74us) in his hands. The man has olive green shoulder-length wavy hair covering the left side of his face, with red-colored eyes. 

Apollyon, Diomedes, and Lazaras pull up their weapons in battle stances, while Harken lowers his, not even fazed by the army in front of them. 

The brown-skinned Ferox says, **"Hello Killian. So good to see you again."**

Killian raises his weapons and points the barrels at Harken's throat, responding, "Did you think that we wouldn't catch you eventually, Harken? You're predictable."

Harken hums in acknowledgment, saying, " **Predictable, you say? Then pray tell me, Killian, what is my next move going to be?"**

Killian responds, "You will order your men here to stand down, you will surrender to us, and you will stand trial for your and the other members of the Champions of Damnation's crimes against this world and the countless others you've dragged us to."

Harken tilts his head to the side, chuckling deeply. 

**"Is that so? You think that this little army of yours can take us down?"**

"Yes. They can."

**"Hmm. We shall see soon enough."**

Suddenly Team Avatar bolts into the room, with their fists raised and bending abilities ready. Asami once more, has her Equalist gauntlet activated, at the ready to electrocute someone. Althea flies through one of the windows, followed by Marvella and Sage jumping through after her. A hole is blasted from the ceiling, and a rope is thrown down. Down comes Violetta, Aurora, Alexandra, and Alessia. Yet again, another hole in the wall is created by a large war hammer crashing into it. In steps Armageddon and Magdaline wielding their heavy-hitting weapons. 

Apollyon's eyes lock contact with Althea's. He lowers his swords, heading towards her saying, **"Althea-"**

As soon as he goes to talk to her, Alyx and Pandorica teleport up to the room, still locked in contact with each other. Pandorica has Erica situated over her shoulder, with her scythe in her free hand. 

Completely on edge, Mako summons lightning from his fingertips and fires a deadly bolt directly at the purple-haired Ferox. Electricity courses through his entire body, as the metal armor on his body allows the electricity to harm him even more, making a great conductor for the lightning. He falls onto his knees, gripping his chest tightly from where the electric bolt struck him. Althea turns her eyes away from him, forcing herself to hold herself back from helping her husband. 

Alyx lets out an agonized scream, going to charge at Mako, before getting held back by Diomedes. The dark-brown haired Ferox screams in rage, **"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!"**

The werewolf, Damian, lets out a howl, suddenly charging at Mako, about to snap his jaws tightly on the fire bender. However, Lin quickly uses metal bending to take back her handcrafted sword from Harken, creating it into a large blade, which she uses to impale the werewolf directly in his stomach, causing him to crash into a wall from collapsing to the ground from the wound. The metal forces him to shapeshift back into his normal form, which is a man with short black hair and deep blue eyes.

Killian walks over to the werewolf, picking up the pole out of his stomach quickly, before looking at it. He notes, "This is made out of pure silver. It must be what forced him into his other form." Turning towards Lin, he comments, "Nice shot. Not bad for a human."

Lin uses her blade to attack the angel, which then Magdaline and Armageddon block her from getting at Killian by placing their weapons in front of him, preventing her from attacking him. 

"It's a pity that you view us as the enemy."

Lin raises her eyebrows, asking, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? I thought it was common knowledge that the Guardians of Light and the Champions of Damnation are locked in a civil war with one another. Either way, you and the rest of humanity will be spared so long as you don't interfere with our business. Guards. Escort the criminals out of here."

Suddenly several blasts of fire begin to rain over the building by the Navy of the United Forces. This causes parts of the roof to collapse onto some of the occupants. Harken grins deeply, as several Feroxes come flying in, scooping up both Damian and Apollyon off the ground, before Diomedes and Alyx spread their wings, flying into the air, joining the rest of their army. Harken jumps backward as another chunk of the roof, this time on fire, falls down in between Killian and him, separating them. Spreading his wings, he says, **"Well, its been fun hanging around here. I bid you all adieu. Until we meet again."**

He flies with the rest of the Feroxes, saying, **"Men! Fall back to Rally Point Bravo! This place is being overrun!"**

They respond, **"Yes Lord Harken!"** , before flying away to another part of Republic City. 

One of the angels asks Althea, "Lady Althea, should we pursue them?"

She responds, "Negative! We need to regroup with our main force and figure out our next plan of action."

Killian says, "On that, we agree on. We need to get out of here. Everyone, regroup at Rally Point Delta." 

Suddenly one by one, each of the soldiers begins disappearing, teleporting away. Sage turns towards Korra saying, "Althea seems to trust you. Come with us. We can get you out of here in one piece."

Korra says reluctantly, "Alright."

Some of the other women grab onto Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin, teleporting them out of the building. A couple of the angels grab onto Varrick and President Zhu Li, taking them with them. 

* * *

Later...

During the evening, the Soldiers of Light set up camp on the south side of Republic City, tending to the wounded. In a large tent, Althea and Killian look over a digital hologram of the city, eyeing locations of where their main rival is. 

"...They seem to be taking on the ridge overlooking the city on the north side of the city. I recommend that we attack as soon as possible."

Althea replies, "We can't do that yet. We've been fighting for hours. We still need to allow our troops to rest."

Killian slams his fist down on the table, saying, "Time and rest are luxuries that we cannot afford. We need to take out the Champions of Damnation swiftly and decisively."

Suddenly a male angel with short orange hair and blue eyes steps into the tent, saying, "Apologies, Lord Killian, Lady Althea, but there are some humans who request an audience with the leaders of the Soldiers of Light."

Killian looks up, asking, "And on whose authority do they request this?"

The angel replies, "The Avatar and the leader of Republic City, the city on which we were holding our war in, my lieges."

Killian turns towards Althea, in which she says, "The Avatar is the keeper of peace, master of the air, earth, water, and fire. I spoke with her earlier today prior to our invasion of the building we attacked at. It is imperative that we hear them out. Perhaps we may be able to persuade to let them help us end this conflict sooner."

Killian nods thoughtfully, before saying, "Very well. Tolos, let them in. Also, go and retrieve Paylor, Blake, Alexandra, and the Valisto brothers."

Tolos bows respectfully, saying, "As you command, my lord."

A few minutes later, Varrick paces back and forth in front of an open fire. Zhu Li says, "Will you calm down for one second, Varrick?"

He replies, "How can I do that when you're going to talk to some extraterrestrial beings who aren't even human? You don't know what they might do to you."

Lin shows up from behind her saying, "She'll be escorted and guarded by some of my best men. She will be in good hands, Varrick, I assure you."

Korra then adds, "I will also be at her side. We need to speak to them to see if we can find out more about this civil war going on between these two forces."

* * *

20 more minutes pass by. Zhu Li is escorted by a few metal benders along with Varrick, Lin, Korra, Asami, and Mako. They make their way over to a large tent where a few angels stand guard. One of them goes inside and informs the other leaders. Out of the tent steps Killian and Althea, followed by Alexandra. A few other new creatures step out. One of them has dark as night skin, glowing blue eyes, and medium-length black hair. His ears are pointed, like that of an elf's. Another being has short black hair and red vampire-like eyes, with grey colored skin. Two more males step outside, both with short black hair. One of them has black hair covering part of the right side of his face with black eyes with light green irises in them while the other one has similar light green irised eyes with the rest of his eyes a regular green color. Both of them are dressed in blue colored attire. 

Korra then begins speaking, saying, "Thank you for meeting with us. I know we may have got off on the wrong foot, but we're here to learn more about this civil war going on and what we can do to help."

Zhu Li then intervenes, saying, "We will discuss potential partnerships with your faction, yes, but only if you can convince me that you're on the good side."

Althea bows her head saying, "We understand. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce some of the leaders that you see here. My name is Althea, one of the leaders of the Angels. Standing next to me is Killian, king of the angels."

Pointing towards the black-skinned figure with medium-length black hair and glowing blue eyes, she says, "This is Paylor Rahlok, King of the Shadowborn."

Paylor speaks in a foreign language, "Vox populi?"

Korra asks, "Um...what was that you just said?"

Paylor then speaks in the common tongue, "I said 'voice of the people'. Do you speak for humanity?"

Blinking slightly, she says, "I mean, I guess, but I'm not the one in charge. That goes to the woman next to be."

Zhu Li steps forward, saying, "I am President Zhu Li Moon, leader of Republic City. I have come to speak to you all about future relations between our kind and yours, and to discuss how we can end this conflict between you and your enemies."

Althea says, "Right. Well..."

The grey-skinned man with black hair and red eyes speaks up, saying, "I am Blake Argaez, King of the Skinmancers. A pleasure to meet you all."

The man with black hair and black eyes with green irises then says, "I'm Muraco, and next to me is my brother Jesper. We represent the Nironians or Demi-Elementals in times of war and counsel."

Asami then asks, "Wait, are you and your brother not the leaders of the Nironians?"

Muraco shakes his head 'no', before Jesper steps in, saying, "It is written in our laws and customs that our queen is to not partake in affairs regarding other races unless absolutely necessary."

Asami says, "Right."

Alexandra then says, "Hello. I'm Alexandra. I'm the leader of the Xalivans or Vampires, as we're more commonly called."

Althea says, "Well, that's everyone. Shall we proceed?"

Korra says, "We may. First, may we go over the list of leaders of the Champions of Damnation, so that we may be on the lookout for them?"

Althea says, "Of course." Pulling out a small circular device, she places it on the table. Holographic images of several people show up. 

Pointing to a purple-haired Ferox, she says, "This is Apollyon Luzar, one of three leaders of the Feroxes. He is strong, both in strength and power. He is known to his people as the symbol of chaos and destruction. There is a reason why his name means 'destroyer'...he's also my husband."

Zhu Li asks, "What are his weaknesses?"

"His weaknesses are those that he cares about. He has many friends outside of the Feroxes, but what he cares about most is his family. He has one daughter. A woman named Marvella Luzar. She was kidnapped at a young age and was raised by an Edorian witch named Castella."

Zhu Li then asks, "How do I get in touch with her?"

Althea looks over to Killian, who then nods his head in acceptance. Looking back to the president, she says, "You're in luck, President. We actually have her. Marvella! Honey, can you come over here?"

Marvella comes sprinting through, stopping before she collides into Althea. She replies, "Yes mother?"

Althea lets a small smile escape her, saying, "This here is Marvella, Apollyon's and my daughter. His weaknesses are on the opposing side. However, there is one other weakness that he has."

The white-haired angel pointed to a picture of Alyx, saying, "This is Alyx Ajem, his second in command. He is his right-hand man and the closest thing to a brother that Apollyon has. These two are very close and will go down fighting together. He was the one who you heard screaming when this man here fired a lightning bolt at him."

Mako's eyes widen as he asks, "Wait, you're saying that I fired lightning at your husband? I am so sorry!"

Althea replies to Mako, "Don't worry about it. These things happen in war. Especially when your spouse is on the opposing side. You did what you had to do. He'll be fine. He's survived worse."

Zhu Li then nods her head, saying, "Move on to the next person, please."

Pointing to a Ferox with medium length black hair, she says, "This is Diomedes Vidakovic, another leader of the Feroxes. He is also very powerful. He is proficient in battle like Apollyon and is known to his people as the symbol of vengeance. His weaknesses: His family. While it may come to no surprise that he is working for the wrong side, he too does have a heart. He has a wife and two kids, a son and a daughter. His wife, Amira, is an angel working for me. His kids, however, are halflings of both Ferox and Angel. They go by Zigor and Zilla. They're on the wrong side of this war as well. My advice? Go after them. If you manage to trap them and use them as bait, it will lure Diomedes. Be careful though. Both siblings are very powerful Feroxes and will not go down without a fight."

Pointing to a dark-skinned Ferox, she says, "This is Harken Lunetta, the last leader of the Feroxes. He is the oldest and most experienced out of the three leaders. He is proficient in both battle and strategy. He knows how to deceive and compel others to do his bidding. He is very charismatic, a charmer, and a ladies man. He uses that as a front to convince those to join his cause. Make no mistake. He is the most difficult to capture because he is...unpredictable. His weaknesses? Unknown. He doesn't seem to have any family or loved ones close to him to use as leverage. He doesn't flinch at the sight of torture. Harken is a very sinister man to deal with and is most likely, the most difficult one to figure out."

Pointing towards a black-skinned male creature with midback-length white hair and glowing orange eyes, she continues, "This is Lazaras Rahlok, king of the Nightmares. He is an unstoppable force of anger and fury. He will not stop at anything to get what he wants. He is cutthroat, manipulative, and has the ability to possess people to use them however he sees fit. His weakness?"

Paylor then says, "Me. Our people have always been locked in a conflict for years now, even before this civil war, because of our vast differences and ideologies. I have stood my ground against him in combat many times, but there has never been a decisive winner. The only one who could talk sense into him is our father, Salvador. But he is a tyrant, as he used to once rule both the Shadowborn and the Nightmares under one name: the Malobane. I wouldn't risk freeing him on the slight chance that he could defeat Lazaras. Because he is even more dangerous than my brother."

Althea then moves on to a grey-skinned skeletal zombie-like creature, saying, "This is Shadowghoul Raez, king of the Warvian Skeletons. His people are one of the Feroxes main supporting allies in this war. Currently, they have no quarrels with any of the other races. His weakness is that he is blind in his left eye. Attack from his left side, and you might stand a chance."

Pointing towards two blue-skinned creatures with red hair, she says, "This is King Aster and Queen Crystal of the Zyvoian race. And beneath them are Prince Frost and Princess Snowflake. They're the royal family of the Zyvoians and are the ones that are in charge of their people. They're not that much of a threat, as they're just another one of the Ferox's supporters, supplying weapons and armor to them. They're not much of a threat in terms of fighting. They're more of a supply chain. The leaders aren't located here at Earth. From what we've gathered on them, we deduce that they're back in their realm, the Zyvoian Realm and they send munitions every so often through portals."

She then points towards a man with short black hair and blue eyes, with a picture next to him of him in his werewolf form. 

"This is Damien Vail, leader of the werewolves. In his human form, he is soft and compassionate, warm, and loving. He is a protector of his people. However, in his werewolf form, he is fearsome, ferocious, and violent. His weaknesses? Silver. The earth metal silver seems to have an effect on him. When injected into his body through a solid form, it forces him to shapeshift into his human form. He also has a silver necklace called 'The Boon of The Wolf' that prevents him from shifting into his werewolf form. As for loved ones, he has a wife named Sage, who is a Bladed Centurion. She fights for our side."

Showing a picture of Alex, she continues, "This is Alex Ajem, second in command to Apollyon. He is brave and courageous, often fighting alongside Apollyon in combat. He is strong and powerful. His weakness? Apollyon himself. If anything happens to his commanding officer, he will stop at nothing to rescue him. He also has a fiance named Erica 'Melody' Valverde, a Nironian. She's on our side as well."

Scrolling through the holographic picture, she shows four creatures. One creature is black-skinned, wearing a grey hood with black vests and clothing. His eyes are glowing red. Three skeletal zombie-like creatures lie next to him. One of them is a pale light blue color, wearing a black hood. Another one of them is a golden bronze-like color with short red horns with a red crescent moon symbol on the center of his forehead. The last one is a grey color, wearing a golden crown. On his right shoulder is a silver black banded shield. 

"These four you see are Mortis, Scorch, Boneshade, and Delic. They're not leaders of anyone, but they are very powerful and skilled warriors. They're a part of a group called the Ebonfangs personally handpicked by Apollyon. Their loyalty to him is so strong that nothing can break it. They will die defending their leader. Apollyon sends them out to do certain missions, usually involving murder. Their only weaknesses are that they see each other as brothers. The problem is that no matter where they are, they're always together. Unless you can find a way to separate them, then they will only get in the way of our victory."

Asami then asks, "This is a lot of information on them. If you know so much about them, then why hasn't the war ended yet?"

Blake says, "We've been fighting this war for 2 years now. But the reason we haven't managed to end it yet is that we never know where Harken will strike next. He's always thinking...and he can go anywhere. Whenever we've tried to capture the leaders, there has always been something else that came up that allows them to escape. It doesn't help that a lot of species have the ability to teleport in the blink of an eye to anywhere they desire, including realms."

Korra then asks, "Have you tried to end this war through peaceful negotiations instead of battling your problems out? War affects everyone involved, especially those who are caught in the crossfire."

Killian then speaks up, saying, "We've tried negotiating in the beginning, before the war started, but it only added more fuel to the fire that is the Champions of Damnation. None of the parties involved were willing to cooperate with one another."

Zhu Li asks, "How did this war start in the first place? Perhaps with some proper background history, we can find a resolution to this whole fiasco."

Althea then begins explaining, saying, "Before this war started, there were tensions between the Adra and the Helvons. My kind has always viewed the Feroxes as inferior to them and as violent creatures riddled with darkness. The Feroxes in retaliation only sought to be seen as equals to the Angels. Our previous ruler, Horus...my father, was heavily respected by both races. He was making great strides to bring peace to both races...until he was murdered in cold blood by Harken. This brought the Angels' views of Feroxes from mild dislike to pure hate, and they started craving the deaths of the Ferox race. The Feroxes did not take kindly to such hate and distrust...and that was when all hell broke loose between the two. A swift election was held and it was Killian who came into power."

Sensing that something isn't right with the way that Althea explained the backstory, Zhu Li asks, "You said that Horus was respected by both factions, yes? From what I've gathered on Harken, he seems to be a man who makes decisions based on whether he gains something that benefits him. What would he have to gain from murdering Horus?"

Killian's face remains stoic, saying, "Opportunity. He used the death of Horus as an opportunity to start a war with the Angels. Horus was a powerful adversary to Harken. Someone even more powerful than him, some say. With his main threat out of the way, he sensed an opportunity to eradicate us all."

A masculine voice calls out from the darkness, **"Is that so?"**

The group of people turns around to see Harken sitting in a tree dressed in all black clothing. Looking over him, they notice that he did not come with any weapons. The angels and leaders pull out their weapons, as soon as Harken jumps down from the tree. 

Althea asks, "What are you doing here, Harken!?"

Harken responds, **"Oh nothing much. Just making sure that you're painting my race in a good light. One must remain impartial and unbiased in order for the truth to be revealed."**

He then chuckles deeply, continuing, **"And I see the Angels are as gullible as ever. It's a sad day when a human is talking more sense than the rest of you. You should listen to Madame President's words carefully, Althea. You could learn a thing or two from her."**

Creating fire and water in her hands, Korra remains ready to fire any element of her choosing. Lin, however, uses metal bending to create a wall of metal, firing it at the dark-skinned Ferox. Doing nothing to get out of the way, the metal wraps around his torso, trapping his arms and wings.

Lin says, "I bet you came here to ambush us. I'm not taking any chances with you."

Chuckling deeply, he responds, **"You're a fool, Miss Beifong. If I wanted to ambush you, wouldn't I have come armed with a weapon? Or some of my men? If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so. Zhu Li was right about me. I don't make any decisions unless there is something for me to gain out of it. Tell me, what would I gain out of killing Horus?"**

Alexandra points a sword at his throat saying angrily, "Hold your tongue, worm, or I will cut it out!"

Korra then says, "Wait! I want to hear his side of the story. As the Avatar, I must remain neutral and hear out both sides of the story. So, Harken. Tell me about your relations to Horus."

Harken grins saying, **"I'd thought you'd never ask, Avatar. I did not kill Horus. In fact, I had nothing to do with his death."**

Asami then says, "But you've been seeking to destroy the Angels since the very beginning. Killing the leader of the angels, someone who was more powerful than you, gave you an opportunity to attack."

Harken then speaks in a darkened tone, **"Is that what you truly believe? Or do you believe in the lies of a traitor and a murderer? I do not hate the Angels and I did not hate Horus. While it is true that he did beat the shit out of me in combat whenever we butted heads over some decisions, I never hated him. In fact, I had the utmost respect for him. He was a man who could tell apart what was true and what was not. He knew how to remain impartial and how to settle things peacefully. He was a very intelligent man, both at home and on the battlefield. He was a warrior, a natural-born leader, and was someone that I looked up to. There indeed was a time that we were enemies, but in time I named him an ally, then a friend. We were close. Close enough that he was the only one that I've ever considered my brother in all the 336 years I have lived. You would not see the truth even if it stood out in front of you. If you truly believe that I was the one who killed him, then pray tell me, what evidence do you have that I was the one who committed such a crime?"**

Killian's face pales slightly at the choice of his words. Althea then responds, "Killian said that he was the one who saw you murder him in cold blood. He is a man of honesty. He would never lie about something like that."

**"And that is why he has managed to play the greatest trick that a liar ever played in history. You know what they say: history is written by the victors, and history is filled with liars. You would have believed a man who had managed to deceive you all and pin the blame on someone who is cunning and deceptive, someone more than capable of lying. Lin Beifong, you have the ability to detect whether someone is lying to you, yes? A 'truth seeker' as your people call it? Search my heart, human, and you tell me whether the words that I am speaking are true."**

Lin then says, "I don't have that ability, sadly, although you are right in the fact that there are some earth benders have the ability to determine whether someone is telling the truth or not. However, you have proven to be a dishonest man. You use deception wherever you go."

**"And yet even then, you do not truly know me. You have only known me for naught but a day. You would believe that what I speak is vox nihili, 'voice of nothing' in your tongue. If you would condemn an innocent man of a crime, then I will not stop you. But I swear on my crown that what I say is the truth."**

An older man's voice calls out from the darkness, "Harken is guilty of many things, that much is true, but he is indeed telling the truth."

Turning towards the forest they see an outline of a man. Alexandra then asks, "By what right do you claim this? Show yourself at once!"

The silhouette of a man comes walking into the light of the campfire, showing what appears to be a much older man. The man has medium length white hair and a long white beard flowing down to chest length. Two small tuffs of hair are situated above his lips, parting in two opposite directions, not unlike that of a catfish's whiskers. He is dressed in a long white robe, with golden yellow trimming. He wears golden yellow gauntlets, white pants with golden trimming around the waist, and white boots with golden yellow metal plating. He has bushy white eyebrows and shining blue eyes. 

He responds, "I claim that Harken is innocent of the murder of Horus by ius victimarum."

Alexandra lowers her sword at Harken's throat, as Althea says cautiously, "Father? Is that really you?"

The man nods his head saying, "It is as you say it is, daughter."

Althea drops her sword and rushes over to him, hugging him tightly. The man runs a hand through her hair saying, "It is alright, Althea. You are not hallucinating. I am indeed here, in the flesh."

Killian mutters, "Oh shit...", before taking off running. Harken then laughs deeply, saying, **"And there goes the guilty, running away like a coward. Not even man enough to stand against the one he had murdered. So, Horus. How's it feel being back in the land of the living?"**

Horus looks over to Harken, replying, "I never died. I faked my death so that it looked like I was killed."

Korra's eyes widen as she asks, "So I take it that you are Horus?"

Once more he nods his head, saying, "Indeed I am, Avatar."

Harken then breaks free of the metal, spreading his wings into the air. 

**"I bid you all a good night. We shall discuss terms about a cease-fire at dawn tomorrow."**


	5. Nothing's Fair In Love And War

3rd P.O.V. 

At around 5 in the morning, Harken remains standing outside of the camp of his enemies. The wind blows through his grey hair as he closes his eyes in remembrance of what he lost and what day it is to him. 

A male Ferox with short mahogany-colored hair and red eyes walks up to Harken, saying, **"My lord, the other men are getting antsy just waiting around here for the enemy to wake up. What will we do now?"**

Harken turns towards the Ferox, responding, **"With Killian out of the way and Horus back in power, he will want to end this war swiftly without bloodshed and necessary violence. My name has been cleared of the crime of Horus's murder. Now that he is back in power however, he now poses a significant threat to us all. Now, we must change tactics. We were initially fighting the Angels for revenge for condemning me for a crime that I did not commit. Now, however, they have shown to be incompetent. So much so that they were not intelligent enough to realize that the real murderer was a traitor within their ranks. No...now we will show them just how incompetent and inferior they are to us. We will punish them for everything they have done to us. For those that they've slain...and for those that they have stolen away from us."**

In his hand, the dark-skinned Ferox holds two golden necklaces with one half of an angel wing pendant on each one. 

Thinking on it some more, he says to the Ferox, **"Mobius, round up the army. Tell the men to be ready to move out in exactly 15 minutes. Today we defeat the Soldiers of Light once and for all."**

Mobius then salutes, saying, **"As you wish, lord Harken! Longo vivas ac tenebras!"**

Harken replies, **"Longo vivas ac tenebras."**

As Mobius flies away, he pulls out his sword, saying to himself, **"Numquam te obliquo. I will never forget you, my love. Today, they will pay for taking you away from me with their lives!"**

A few hours later...

War erupts between the two factions once more as the Feroxes ambush the Soldiers of Light early in the morning, going against Harken's talks of a cease-fire the previous night. Korra uses earth bending to chuck rocks and fire at some random Ferox soldiers, trying her best not to kill them. Fighting through the war zone, she finally spots Harken dressed in another business suit, with his sword in his hand. 

Korra calls out to him, "Harken! You gave your word that there would be a cease-fire! Tell your men to stand down and surrender at once!"

He turns towards her, replying solemnly, **"I cannot do that. The Adra stole something from me a long time ago. It is only now, three years later that I realize what they did cannot be forgiven!"**

Raising his sword in the air, he points it at her, saying, **"I do not wish to fight you, Avatar Korra, but you leave me with no choice. I will not back down until the Angels return with what is rightfully mine!"**

"And what is that!? What is so important that you're willing to not only put your life but the lives of your fellow men and allies on the line and in jeopardy, forcing them to fight in a losing war that you know you cannot win!? Tell me dammit!"

Harken then pulls a small metallic locket out of his pocket and throws it in the air. Korra catches it and opens it up, peering inside. Inside the locket is a picture of a grey-skinned creature, clearly feminine, with long white hair and crystal blue eyes. She has pointed triangular shaped ears jutting out. Putting two and two together, she responds, "You're fighting for someone you've lost!? Is that what this is all about!?"

Harken roars out in anger, **"Oh don't pretend that you wouldn't do the same, Avatar! I see the way that Asami chick looks at you. I know that you two are in love, and I know for certain that if anything happened to her, you would fight tooth and claw to get her back! This is the same thing! The Angels stole my beloved Evelyn from me three years ago to the day! You either return her to me, safe and sound, or I will burn this entire fucking world to the ground! Do not underestimate the lengths that I am willing to go through to get her back! My resolve and my will are strong and unbreakable. I will do whatever it takes to bring her back in one piece! And if others have to die in order for me to complete my mission, then so be it!"**

In another area of the fight, Apollyon is pitted up against an Edorian witch with long mid-back length dark purple hair and grey eyes. Wielding light green energy balls in her hands, Apollyon's eyes widen as he says, "Castella! What are yo-"

He gets lifted into the air by the witch's energy, tossing him into a tree, like a rag doll. He collides into the tree with a large impact, snapping the tree in half, causing the tree to fall on top of him. The tree crushes his left arm slightly. Looking up he sees the angered witch walking towards him. Using his uninjured hand, he quickly creates fire, burning the tree to shreds, freeing himself from the tree. Letting his injured arm rest at his side, he watches as the witch begins firing multiple blasts of fire, ice, and lightning at him. Creating a projection field out of light grey energy in front of him, the field begins to block the elemental projectiles from harming him. With his healing factor kicking in, he clenches his left hand, raising it slightly to find that there is little pain coming from it. Creating black energy from his fingertips, he begins to throw multiple projectiles of blue fire at Castella, who blocks them with waves of her hand.

With the flick of her wrist, she begins picking up large rocks from the earth with her magic, chucking them at the purple-haired Ferox. He tucks into a roll, avoiding one of the larger rocks falling onto him. Realizing that he is at a severe disadvantage with her faster mobility, he quickly undoes the straps on his armor, releasing his chest plate, red-orange bone-like armor, allowing it to collapse onto the ground. Next are the leg plates, allowing him to move quickly and with lesser restrictions. 

He attempts to continue the conversation, saying, "Castella! Listen to me!"

Castella fires a bolt of lightning at him which electrocutes him once more, yelling, "Shut up! I don't have to take jack shit from you!"

As the electrocution wears off, he sees her only a few feet away from him. She throws more boulders at him, causing him to jump out of the way of each one, until a metal spike is thrown into his shoulder, causing him to scream in sudden pain. Pulling it out, he turns to see Lin standing over him, creating metal projectiles, and sending them flying at him. Creating a forcefield projection once more, the forcefield then protects more spells from Castella from reaching him. That is until someone walks inside of the field and stabs him in the chest with a white sword. Letting out a gasp of pain, he feels the sword being pulled out from his chest through his back, causing a large gaping wound inside of his body. Orange colored blood begins to pool out of him at a fast rate. Turning around, he sees Althea standing in front of him, dressed in white plated armor, wielding a pristine white sword. Placing a hand over his wound, he ushers his healing power to center around his chest where the large gaping wound is. Feeling now that his shirt is getting shredded, he tears it off, revealing his muscular toned body. Red, blue and purple markings are tattooed on his arms, sides, shoulders, and chest. 

Pulling out his two swords, he clashes them against his wife's sword, getting more aggressive with his fighting. Althea, in turn, looks behind him, only to see another bolt of lightning getting struck into him, now burning his entire body much more easily without the armor, by Castella. Turning around panting heavily, he begins to spread his wings, about to take flight, only for a crossbow bolt to come flying through the air, impaling his right-wing, causing a hole to tear inside of it. Grunting in pain from his wing, he looks up into one of the trees to see Violetta remaining in a crouched position, holding a crossbow in her hands. As soon as his eyes look towards her, Althea takes another swing with her sword, managing to disarm her husband. His two swords go flying into the air, landing a good distance away from him. Noticing that he is unarmed, he feels another metal pole spiking into his chest, right where his wound is healing. 

Letting out an audible gasp of pain, he goes to pull it out, only for multiple more metal poles to be thrown into the air, landing themselves into his body, pinning him to another tree. Violetta fires more crossbow bolts into the purple-haired Ferox's body, specifically his wings, sticking them to a tree, trapping him. Feeling like a caged animal, he begins to conjure up more flames, spreading the fire around him with his right hand, only for a smaller metal pole to be thrown into the center of his palm, trapping it to the tree behind him. Going to immediately pull it out, another smaller metal pole is thrown, sticking itself into his left wrist, pinning it to his side. Erica then jumps down and uses water to freeze it into the tree, freezing his body up against it, leaving him nowhere left to go. 

Althea walks up to him, pointing her sword at his throat, saying, "Surrender, Apollyon. We have you outnumbered."

Apollyon then says, **"Althea...let me go...I'm...f-freezing..."**

His body temperature begins to drop, and healing regeneration begins to slow down, due to the coldness of the water. Althea looks behind her and notices Erica, Violetta, Lin Beifong, and Castella walking up to her. She then says, "Erica, remove the water from him. Lin, remove the poles out from his body."

Erica removes the water from his body without question, however, Lin replies, "Are you kidding me? You just captured one of the leaders of your rivals and you want to set him free!?"

Althea then turns towards Lin saying sternly, "Do not question my decisions, Beifong. Apollo may be an enemy, but he is my husband, and I know him best. Now, do as I say and remove the metal poles from him."

Reluctantly, she removes them from his body, leaving multiple wounds in his body, now healing themselves slower than before. Althea then walks over to him and begins removing the bolts from his wings, unpinning them from the tree. He falls forwards, collapsing onto his knees. Placing a hand over where his chest wound is, he concentrates his remaining energy on his wounds, fighting in and out of consciousness. Althea takes off her chest plate of her armor and crouches down to his level, asking, "Do you accept defeat?"

Apollo responds, **"I do. I surrender. Ferox's honor."**

Placing her hands on his body, she begins to heal him with her power, causing the rest of his wounds and the holes in his wings to heal themselves. He closes his eyes in silent bliss, feeling safe close to his wife. When she's done, he opens his eyes, looking into Althea's eyes. He wraps his arms around her tightly, saying, "I'm sorry. For everything that I've done. I just want equality for my people. That's all I've ever wanted."

Releasing her, he stands back up and says, "I fully accept any punishment that is to be served for my actions."

In another area, Alyx fights against a few other angels, swinging his scythe at them, clashing against their swords. Looking behind him, he notices that Apollo has surrendered to the Soldiers of Light. His eyes widen, which he then punches one of the Angels in the face before taking off flying over to his commander. Landing on the ground in front of Apollo, he roars out, **"Leave him alone you bastards!"**

Suddenly, four creatures teleport out of thin air, three Warvian skeletons, and one Shadowborn. One of the skeletons is dressed up in a black hooded cloth wrapped around his face, neck, and right shoulder. He wears shredded dark blue pants and silver metallic boots. Large black devilish like wings spread from his back, with mahogany flaps of the wings. In his hand is a dual-bladed ax. His skin is a pale light blue color, and his eyes are two purple-pinkish irises jutting out of his eye sockets. 

Another one of the skeletons is a golden-bronze color, with two small red horns jutting out of his head. A symbol of a crescent moon with a small circle, inside of a larger circle surrounding both of the symbols painted red lies in the center of his forehead. Two yellow irises jut out of his black eye sockets, A horizontal scar goes across his left eye, black. About midway down his arms, his skin is painted red. He wears light brown military-like pants, with brown boots and a reddish-brown belt holding his pants up. In his hand is a black sword with the same symbol on the hilt of the blade that is painted on his forehead. 

The third skeleton is a blueish grey color, wearing a metallic gold crown on top of his head. His irises are orange colored. A silver black banded shield rests on his right shoulder, connected by a brown belt. His left arm is wrapped in a black ragged clothing cloth. He wears tattered light grey pants and golden armored leggings and boots. In his hand is a silver bladed sword and two black demon-like wings spread out from his back. 

The fourth person is a black-skinned creature wearing a grey hood covering his face and neck. He is dressed in a light black shirt and pants, with a tattered black cape flowing behind him. A few black straps go across his shirt and a large thick black belt is wrapped around his hips, along with black boots. A few silver metallic chains hand loosely around on his body, giving a sense of a punkish-like style. In his hands are blue balls of flaming energy. His eyes are solid red, and triangular-shaped, giving off an intimidating aura. 

Lin then charges into battle, using her metal blade attached to her gauntlet to swing it at the black-skinned creature, who jumps out of the way. The bronze-colored Warvian Skeleton blocks her attack with his black sword. Suddenly multiple Shadowborn and Skinmancer soldiers charge into the fray, surrounding the group of four and Lin. 

Althea then says in a commanding tone, "Ebonfangs! Surrender at once!"

The Shadowborn creature, Mortis, replies, "We only take orders from our lord."

Apollo then says, "Mortis. Delic. Scorch. Boneshade. Do as she says. There has been enough bloodshed today."

Shocked expressions spread across each of the Ebonfangs' faces, before the bronze-golden skinned Warvian Skeleton, Scorch, replies, "As you wish, my lord."

They drop their weapons on the ground and dispel their abilities away. Apollo notices Alyx's angered glare, still holding his scythe in an attack position. He then says, "You too, Alyx. Lay down your arms, and surrender to them."

Alyx looks towards him with a shocked expression, replying, "You're just going to surrender to these traitors without a proper fight? Have you forgotten what they have done to us!?"

Apollo says, "Alyx. Listen to me. The Angels are in the wrong, yes, but this war is going nowhere. Violence will not solve our problems. Peaceful negotiations will perhaps. Either way, I am done with this pointless fight."

Alyx reluctantly drops his scythe onto the ground, saying, "Fine. But I'm still not okay with this."

Suddenly a female Ferox with red horns, mid-back length blue hair with red highlights on her side bangs and blue eyes charges into the battle, wielding two battle axes in her hands, yelling out, **"Ad mortem!"**

She charges at Lin, swinging her axes at the grey-haired metal bender, colliding with Lin's metal chest plate. Lin then takes her blade and swings it swiftly across the female Ferox's face, scraping across her left eye. She lets out a feral sounding scream, before growling deeply. 

**"You bitch! You'll pay for that!"**

Violetta immediately begins firing multiple crossbow bolts at her, puncturing her green suit and red-colored undershirt. They imbed themselves within her chest, shoulders, and stomach. Not even bothering to pull them out, she charges at the assassin, swinging her weapons towards her, which the black-haired assassin blocks with her crossbow. 

Althea calls out, "Lizzy, stop this madness!"

Lizzy, also known as Zilla, replies in rage, **"You don't get to call me that, Angel! My name is Zilla!"**

Apollo then says, "Zilla, cease your hostilities at once."

Zilla turns towards the purple-haired Ferox, saying, **"Are you daft!? You would rather give up the fight when we're not even defeated yet!? My father would never give in to such imbeciles such as the Angels!"**

Looking over to the side, she sees Diomedes holding his own against Alexandra, Armageddon, and Magdaline. Armageddon and Magdaline swing their heavy weapons at him, which he blocks using his double-bladed spear sword staff. As Alexandra swings her sword at him, he ducks at the last second, before swiftly punching the Vampire in the face hard. When he looks again, he sees now that Mako has joined in on the fight, using fire bending to try to burn him.

Firing back blue colored flames back at the fire bender, he looks behind him to see Marvella using light green energy to pick up the black-haired Ferox into the air and tossing him into a tree harshly. He slowly gets back up only to see Aurora jumping down from a tree and charging at him, firing her assault rifle at him. Using a forcefield projection, he stops the bullets from reaching him about a few inches away from him.

That's when Alessia charges up to him from behind, stabbing him in the stomach with her large light blue sword. Grunting in pain, he pulls himself off of the blade, before using his spear staff to pierce Alessia in the chest, forcing her back into a tree. Pulling it out of her with strength, she rips it out of the Ferox's grasp, chucking it away from him towards Alexandra, who catches it in midair. He senses another presence, which he quickly ducks as a large, black scythe swings over his head, barely missing his head. Looking to his attacker, he sees Pandorica jumping into the air, bringing her scythe to the ground. He jumps backward, missing her strike. Marvella then uses her energy to lift Diomedes into the air and fling him across the battlefield, forcing him to collide into another tree. Falling onto the ground with a loud grunt, he forces himself to stand on shaky legs, now disoriented from the throw. Looking up, he sees Sage swinging her arms now formed into war hammers into his head, knocking him down. 

With blurred vision, he then sees a war hammer colliding into his chest, cracking a few of his ribs. The metal armor goes flying off of him as he crashes into the ground with a roll. Panting heavily, he slowly stands back up, taunting, **"Is that all you've got? I can do this all day."**

Zilla then immediately teleports over to him, standing in front of him with her axes raised in the air, ready to strike. Suddenly another male Ferox teleports in front of Diomedes, with messy short black hair and yellow eyes. His horns are red-colored, like Zilla's and Diomedes's. He wields a one-handed war ax in his right hand. Standing next to Zilla, the female Ferox says, **"Zigor. So glad to see you."**

Zigor nods his head, saying, **"Of course, dearest sister. I wouldn't leave you and Father by yourselves. Ready to do this?"**

**"I am. Let's take them down."**

Suddenly a man with medium length red hair and black eyes with aquamarine irises jumps down from a tree. A long red tail similar to a scorpion's flicks around like that of a cat's. He then stabs both siblings with his tail, knocking them both onto the ground, paralyzed. 

Next to him is a man with medium length blue hair and black eyes with yellow irises in them, wearing a nice white jacket with an orange-colored undershirt. In his hand is an automatic submachine gun. 

Zilla growls loudly, screaming, **"What did you do to me!? Why the fuck can't I move!?"**

The blue-haired, black eye yellow irised creature replies, "That is because my brother here has a tail that is tipped with paralyzing venom. You won't be able to move for at least a good hour or two."

Aurora looks towards the man, saying, "Krismo. Where have you been?"

Krismo responds, "I had other duties on Zecron to take care of, but do not worry. I am here now and am able to partake in this little revolution going on. Both myself, and my brother Varon."

The red-haired man with the tail, Varon, responds, "Speak for yourself. I had to leave Nebula behind to come and fight in this war."

Althea blinks a few times, before saying, "Well then. That takes care of the siblings." 

Suddenly an angel wearing a black officer uniform with red and gold trimmings walks into the area. She has red hair flowing down to her waist with red eyes. A black eyepatch lies over her left eye. Behind her are two Angel guards escorting a female grey-skinned creature with long white hair and crystal blue eyes. Walking up to Diomedes, she lifts him up by the collar of his shirt, saying in anger, "What the hell were you thinking about going to war with us!? Did you not think about what the outcome of this would be or how it would affect us, or how it would affect our children!? Well!? What do you have to say for yourself, Dion!?"

Diomedes replies darkly, **"You don't get to call me by that name in front of others, Amira. We agreed on that years ago."**

Zigor then says, **"Mother, do not fault him for our mistakes. We agreed to join him long before this war. The Feroxes need to be seen as equals to the Angels. This is the only way to do it."**

Amira then locks her gaze onto Zigor, saying, "Did I not teach you anything about peace, Liam? Violence only breeds more violence. If the Feroxes want to truly be seen as equals to the Angels, then they must prove their worth to us."

Zilla then calls out, **"See!? This is exactly why the Feroxes resent the angels so much! It's because of people like you who think that we're a bunch of low-life criminals. Well news flash: We're not a bunch of ravenous animals!"**

She then replies, "And what would you know of Ferox culture? You're only part Ferox. You're Angel-Ferox hybrids. Or has your father's teachings gone to your head?"

Zilla laughs in a bone-chilling tone, responding with, **"I'd rather be part Ferox than ever consider myself an Angel. Why would I waste my time with a bunch of pacifists who only seek to exterminate us?"**

Althea then says, "Enough! All of you! Amira, who is this creature that you're escorting?"

Amira then states, "Lady Althea, President Zhu Li has demanded that we bring this prisoner to her at once. She has a plan on using her as bait to lure Harken. Prisoner. Identify yourself to Lady Althea."

The grey-skinned woman replies in a dull monotone voice, "My name is Evelyn Lunetta, the wife of Harken."

Althea then asks, "Wait, you're Evelyn Lunetta?"

Amira then says, "She is only to be used as bait and information. When her purpose has been served, she will be executed. We cannot afford any risks of her passing along any information to the enemy."

Apollo then gets up and runs over to where the Angels are escorting her, saying, "Woah, Woah, Woah. I think there are some misconceptions about her that you are all assuming."

Amira states, "Move it, Ferox."

Apollo then growls, saying, "I have a name you know. It's Apollyon."

Suddenly the Angel guards raise their weapons at him, giving the indication they're willing to attack him. Amira then states again, "Move it, or we will execute you along with her."

Althea then lets out a yell and punches the red-head in the face, saying, "Like hell, I'm going to let you do that!"

Diomedes then gets up off of the ground and flies over to where the Angel guards are. Taking both of their heads in his hands, he bashes them together, knocking them both unconscious. Seeing that Evelyn is in a white straight jacket, he quickly tears it off of her, freeing her. He says, "Get out of here while you still can, Eve. You did nothing wrong and you deserve to be as far away from this war as possible."

Evelyn states in a deadpan tone, "I've already resided to my fate. There is no other option for me. They never listened to me when I begged and pleaded with them that I was innocent. They would rather believe the lies of a corrupt Angel than take the word of a woman who's got nothing to lose."

Althea then says, "What do you mean by that?"

Evelyn responds, "Killian kidnapped me from my husband 3 years ago and spread lies about me that I was some evil mastermind. They locked me up and treated me like a war criminal when I had nothing to do with this. What has happened in the three years that I've been locked away? No one is telling me anything."

Apollo then says, "You don't know? The Feroxes and Angels are at war with each other, with some of the other races backing up each side. Harken started this war to get back at the Angels for kidnapping you. But now that you're here, maybe we can find a way to make him surrender peacefully. This bloodshed can finally end."

Amira then stands back up, rubbing her nose, saying, "I have my orders. She is coming with me."

Diomedes and Apollo create balls of fire and lightning in their hands, standing in front of Evelyn, with Apollo saying, "That's not going to happen. You want her, you'll have to come through us."

Althea says, "Enough! Amira, I have new orders for you. Take care of the prisoners and restrain them if necessary. I will handle the transfer of the prisoner."

Amira salutes, saying, "As you wish, Lady Althea."


End file.
